Crossroads
by StraightLife116
Summary: Cera was just a girl going through the motions of life, until one day it all changed. Now facing the tragedy of her life, young Cera has to deal with a new life, with a new billion dollar family as well as a dashing gentleman here & there. CR, RkO, Vince.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

* * *

><p>Cera Malloy stared numbly at the casket before her. She rubbed her palms together quickly as she kept her eyes fixed on the blonde haired man before her. She shook her head, all of her life, she'd been looking for someone to help her, someone to love. Her eyes smiled as she remembered the man who had loved her like she was a precious gem.<p>

_A dark haired twelve year old girl, walked quietly around the corners of the busy New York intersection. Gritting her teeth she clutched the leather jacket that shielded her from the cold. Sighing, she looked up as the light drops of snow were beginning to fall. She zipped up her jacket, she needed to find money...fast. Quickly she picked a mark and went to work. She bumped into the super tall man ever so slightly and fell to the ground with a thud. He was like rock. "Ouch," she said. The man stared down at her. "Oh, uh, sorry," she mumbled the man smiled at her and extended his hand. _

"_Need some help?" The girl smiled and accepted the gesture, it was rare that people did nice things for her. _

"_Thank you," she said before walking off. She grinned, his wallet was fat. It was then she heard the loud wail of an elderly woman. _

"_Stop her! Thief!" The girl looked around and cursed. She'd taken that lady for hundreds weeks before. Quickly moving into action she sprinted down the street dodging people and things as the cop chased her. She was growing drastically frantic as she took each turn, she needed to lose him. Quickly she darted in and out of people and spun around a corner and down into the subway terminal. She ran for dear life as she realized that the train was about to pull off. Jumping the turnstile and throwing her body forward, she reached the train just as the doors were closing. She smiled as she watched the train lurch away from the angry officer. Still smiling she sat down. Taking a deep breath she thought about her life. Being a pickpocket wasn't so bad, well if you were good at it. She smiled. _

"_Rough day?" Cera looked up at the scruffy man with short blonde haired man. The girl shrugged._

"_No more than usual." The man smiled and pointed towards the now distant officer. _

"_You call that usual?" The girl shrugged, not caring to answer the question. The man smiled. "You got a name kid?" _

"_Frankie," she said. The man snorted._

"_Yeah, right." Cera gave the man a look._

"_Then what's your name?" _

"_Cane Malloy." Cera rolled her eyes. _

"_And you were making fun of my name?" The man smiled. _

"_Yep, because I think you're lying to me." The girl rolled her eyes. _

"_Yeah, and what are you, a some kind of human lie-detector?" The man shook his head and smiled. He opened his sport coat revealing a badge. Cera's face dropped as the man grabbed her wrist. _

"_Something like that," he said as he cuffed her wrist to his. Cera grunted, in all of her years, she'd never imagined this would be how she got caught...an undercover narc. She blew the hair out of her face. This would suck. _

Scoffing at the memory, Cera continued to stare at the casket. She couldn't believe that the man she'd called dad was now laying lifeless in that casket. She shook her head, it had all been so sudden. She could still hear the sirens... Cera jumped as a man placed his hand on her shoulder. Cera didn't acknowledge the man, she only kept her gaze firmly on her father, or his shell. "I'm very sorry about your loss." The girl rolled her eyes. "Your father was my one of my very good friends, we go back a long way." The man smiled. "I was there when he got his detective license...and when he decided to take you in." Cera stared up at the man with hallow eyes. "I know nothing I say can make the pain go away..." The man knelt down. "But your father wouldn't want you to be by yourself." The man took a deep breath. "He asked me to take you in, if anything ever happened to him. You'll be coming to live with me. Is that okay with you?" The girl just blinked slowly and took a deep breath.

"Whatever," she mumbled, it's not like it mattered. She shook her head, nothing mattered to her anymore.

Staring the white casket covered in the American flag, Cera couldn't help but to feel the overwhelming numbness pulse throughout her body. There was no way that she would be able to make it through this. She brushed her tears away. Why had he left her alone?

_Sitting at the man's desk, Cera sighed. She couldn't believe her fortune. She watched as the police station grew quieter with each criminal being taken away and each officer leaving for the night. Cera shook her head, she'd soon be on one of those buses out of here. Cane came and sat on his desk and stared at the scowling little girl. He shook his head, there was something about her. He slammed the folder down on his desk. Cera rolled her eyes, here it comes. "So I just got off the phone with Bronx PD as well as family services, it seems that you're a quite elusive kid." Cera batted her eyes. "They say, you have a record of stealing as well as running away, is that true?" Cera rolled her eyes. The man smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." The man tapped his finger on his lip as he thought. It all made sense now. "You're homeless, aren't you?" Cera rolled her eyes. _

"_Great observation, genius." The man smiled and shifted his weight. _

"_I take it, that would also explain why you took a journey to Manhattan today instead of playing your game in the Bronx, right?" Cera smiled. The man nodded. "Alright, you think you're pretty tough, right? Well, I think i've got you. I bet you want some warm hot chocolate and a soft bed to sleep in." Cera snorted, like that'd ever happen. "You probably have never even had a good Christmas either." The man smiled, "see I figured that." He stood up. "That's why you're coming to live with me." Cera shrugged, another foster home. The man uncuffed her and walked her outside. Cera was almost positive that he was trying to get her into the juvenile van without a fight, but to her surprise he walked right past it and towards his red Pontiac Grand Am. "Get in, it's freezing." Cera gave a pure smile for the first time in a long time. _

Cera wiped hastily at her tears as the memory faded. _Just a memory. _She turned her gaze out the window as the limousine travelled down the winding road. Cane Malloy had given her, her first real Christmas. Sure she got presents, and a warm roof, but what she most got was love. She sighed, she was sure that she'd never have another Christmas like that one. Never. No one could love her the way he did. _No one._

Vince McMahon watched as the young girl walked sullenly to the room that he'd set up for her. He couldn't believe how quickly things had changed. It seemed like it was just yesterday that Cane had called him asking for help getting the adoption to go through quickly. He sighed, he'd loved Cane like he was his own son. He shook his head, he was known for having all of the answers. Shaking his head, he didn't have any at the moment. None.

* * *

><p>In all honesty here, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but hey, it seems like a good idea, right? ;)<p>

Lemme know.

BTW story updates are delayed because school has started and I'm in a process of switching things up. I'm trying to get stuff to you as fast as I can. Thanks to everyone who always reads and reviews!...you guys are great! GOD bless you all.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

* * *

><p>Cera sighed as she maneuvered throughout the large mansion. She really didn't want to be here. She sighed and plopped down on the step beneath her feet. She didn't really want to be anywhere. The only thing she wanted was gone forever. Sighing, Cera mumbled incoherently to herself. Why had her dad died? Growling she shook her head as she remembered the fateful scene.<p>

_Cera was walking briskly down the streets of Manhattan hastily looking over her shoulder. She knew that they were following her. She gulped as she turned the corner, she was almost home. She smiled as she watched them turn into a confused mass in the midst of the crowd. Blowing out her breath she turned to a quicker pace, she needed to get home. Gripping her backpack, she smiled when the building came into view. Thank God, she was almost home. Cera burst through the front door of the lobby and quickly glanced back. She'd lost them. Smiling Cera turned and talked to Scott the bellhop. She couldn't imagine her life without their little misfit family. Cera's smile faded as she saw the angry silhouette of her father glide through the door. He grabbed her arm. "Care to explain this to me?" he said through clenched teeth. Cera gulped as she read the paper, it was the times she accumulated about the emptying of the store's safe. _

"_Um." Cane nodded and tightened his grip on his daughter's arm. _

"_Get upstairs," he hissed. Cera slunk away towards the elevator. She was freaking out. She'd never seen him this mad. Turning around Cera gulped and walked towards the man. She didn't want to be banished without him knowing her side. _

"_Dad?" she said. The man didn't turn around. Cera lowered her eyes._

"_Uh, for what it's worth, I didn't go through with it. I know I disappointed you, but I didn't go through with it. I promise." The man nodded and smiled as his back was away from her. _

"_Upstairs," he said shortly. Cera nodded. She knew he was pissed. Sighing the girl turned around. She headed towards the elevator once again. "Cera?" The girl smiled._

"_Yeah?" As Cera turned around to hear his words, pure anguish spread across her face. _

"_I love you, girl," he said as the hooded men tore into the small area. Sensing something was wrong, Cane turned just in time to see the two men pointing a gun at his daughter. Sprinting towards her he dove for her body as the first round of bullets rang out. _

"_Daddy!" she said as the man tackled her to the floor. Cera gulped as the loud noise flooded the area. Cane covered her with his body shielding her from all of the debris. Cera heard her screams, the blood rushing to her ears from the adrenaline, but she smiled at her father's smell. It was so comfortable, and peaceful. She didn't know why, but something about him, made her feel safe. Cera continued to smell the soothing scent of his breath...then she didn't. The girl gulped. With the gunmen gone and the bullets stopped, Cera felt her father's weight sink into her like lead. She gulped and slid out from under him. Nudging him with her foot, she shakily looked around. "Daddy?" She rubbed her bruised arm. "Dad, come on, it's over now." Cera looked down at the warm liquid on her bright green shirt. Cera went dizzy. Blood? She screamed. "Dad!" Turning the man over, she saw the three holes in his abdomen. Tears poured down her cheeks. "Daddy?" The man blinked slowly as if looking off into space. Cera smiled, he was alive. "Daddy?" The man smiled back at her as Cera clutched his head in her hands._

"_My jewel." Cera smiled tearily._

"_Daddy." The man smiled before blinking one final time._

"_I love you," he said in a whisper, then Cera screamed out a wail as his eyes blinked no more. _

"_Daddy!" _

Cera grunted miserably as the vivid memory engulfed her body. She could still smell the blood and the smoke from the bullets. Shutting her eyes quickly, she remembered his captivating scent. That smell. Without a notice, tears began to fall. Cera shook her head. She was _so_ tired of crying. **So tired!** Not wanting the pain to engulf her anymore, she wrapped her arms tight around her body and curled into a ball. She had to stop it, she had to. Falling into grief, she sobbed, she just wanted her daddy. Shaking her head, her muffled sobs became loud. If she'd just listened to him, this wouldn't have happened. If only, she'd listened. She shook her head in frustration, if only...

* * *

><p>Vince walked out of his study and headed for the kitchen. His stomach was growling and a steak would be more than enough to keep him until dinner. He rubbed his hands together at the idea, that would be delicious. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the distinct sounds of muffled cries. Choosing to further investigate, he turned on his heel and head towards the noise. He shook his head at the sight. The poor girl was killing herself with sobs. Her body was racked with sobs and her shoulders slumped in pain. He wanted so badly to cover her and shield her from it, but he knew he couldn't. No one would be able to comfort her through this. No one. Vince sighed and slowly walked towards the girl. He knew she didn't want to be touched, she never had, but he knew that he had to help her, he couldn't leave her like this. With as much caution in the world, Vince gently touched Cera on the shoulder. The girl gasped and sunk further into her being. Vince gently knelt down as he stroked the girl's hair. "Cera?" The girl continued to cry. "Sweetie, I know this hurts." The man sighed. "Cera, Sweetie, you know your father loved you very much." Cera continued to cry. Vince was at a loss. He couldn't imagine the trauma of having witnessed the death of a parent. He looked down and up as a realization hit him. "Cera, you know that this is not your fault, right?" The girl shook her head, yes it was. It was all her fault, just like everything else. "No, Cera, it's not." Cera stood up quickly, eyes flushed from fresh tears and pain and shook her head. It <em>was <em>her fault, she knew it, and so did he. Why try to pretend? Cera shook her head and walked off back towards her 'room'. Quickly closing the door and locking it, Cera slid down the hardwood frame. She just wanted this to be over. She hoped against everything that she'd wake up and this would all just be a dream. Gulping, she prayed that it would be true. But more so than not, she simply knew that it wasn't. It simply wasn't. There were no dreams here, this was all the pain of reality. This was just too raw.


End file.
